1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool carriers and more particularly pertains to a new soldering station system for transporting, utilizing, and storing the unique tools required for soldering electrical wiring assemblies, printed circuit boards, and other small electronic sub-assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool carriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,624; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,597; U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,170; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,739; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,325; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 383,905.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new soldering station system. The inventive device includes a tool case with a bottom portion, a plurality of side portions, and a top portion, a tool pallet assembly which is coupled to an interior surface of the tool case, the tool pallet has a plurality of interior recesses, and a plurality of tools adapted for working on electronic assemblies and positioned in the interior recesses of the tool pallet assembly.
In these respects, the soldering station system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting, utilizing, and storing the unique tools required for soldering electrical wiring assemblies, printed circuit boards, and other small electronic sub-assemblies.